dix et une gouttes
by lost972
Summary: Recueil de fics sur le tandem harimayakumo. Combien de gouttes pour faire déborder le vase de leur simple relation ?
1. Chapter 1

La pause,  
Kenji Harima et Tsukamoto Yakumo, de Shool Rumble.

De Lost.  
Disclaimer : Aucun être, même fictif, n'est ma possession.

- Raaaaah ! lâcha Harima soudainement.

Yakumo réagit aussitôt. Elle déposa avec dextérité son stylet, et d'un mouvement saisit l'encrier et les pages de manuscrit en danger. Dans ses élans de désespoir, Harima avait le malheur de renverser et d'éparpiller ce qui se trouvait à sa proximité.

- J'y arrive plus, soupira t-il à la fin de sa chute délibérée au sol.

Elle déposa les précieux items de mangaka, tout en se levant. Elle fit quelque pas pour se mettre dans le champ de vision de son "chef".

- Kenji ...

- Oui ? souffla t-il sans force, fixant un regard sur les mains blanches de son assistante.

- Faisons une pause...

- Faisons une pause alors, dit-il sans enthousiasme.

Il la regarda quitter la pièce. Elle avait le pas léger et une cadence de mouvements qui étaient sources de sa discrétion. La porte se referma et ses paupières en firent autant. Harima retira ses lunettes de soleil et se frotta les yeux.

Il déposa les lunettes sur la table basse, en prospectant le bois en quête de papier. Sa recherche fut veine, et soupira en laissant tomber ses bras. Sa muse lui jouait des tours. La vision de son récit n'était qu'une brume avec laquelle, il ne pouvait que salir les pages blanches. Lassé de son incapacité, il s'en alla dire deux mots à morphée.

Aussi silencieuse qu'à son départ, Yakumo revint avec un plateau qui ne gênait en rien son habitude paisible. Elle se mit en position de seiza, au plus proche d'Harima. La table basse demeurant le lieu de travail elle posa son service de thé au sol.

Voir son aîné ainsi étalé faisait parti des immanquables des séances de dessins. Le glas de la pause, qui avait des allures de ressourcement pour lui et le goût de liberté pour elle. Yakumo servit le thé dans les deux tasses.

Elle ne s'inquiéta pas qu'il ne réagisse pas à l'écoulement de la boisson.

- Kenji. Ton thé est servi, dit-elle la voix douce.

Elle sirota sa boisson chaude en observant le visage de son "maître". Pas un mouvement de trop, mais elle ne se résolut pas à le considérer endormi.

- Kenji ! insista t-elle.

Toujours pas la moindre réaction. Mais le thé allait refroidir. Que faire ? Elle s'interdisait les contacts trop directs. Elle but quelque gorgées, pour réfléchir, laissant son regard glisser sur le corps de son compagnon. Etait-ce un jeu ? Une lueur de malice brilla dans son regard.

Elle porta sa pièce de poterie au dessus de la tête d'Harima. Son index plongea dans le liquide chaud et en sortie aussitôt. Une goutte se détacha et échoua sur les lèvres du moustachu.

Toujours rien. Elle recommença l'opération avec un regard désappointé. Une autre goutte et la bouche s'entrouvrit légèrement. Un sourire naquit sur la sienne. À la troisième goutte une langue vint lécher la préparation sucrée.

Piégé par son jeu, elle ne vit pas les yeux d'Harima s'ouvrir. Aurait-elle pu deviner la fascination qu'une infime partie corporelle pouvait provoquer ? En tout cas, elle continua.

Perché sur l'index, la goutte n'eut point le loisir de se décrocher paisiblement. Harima avait saisi le fragile poignet de la demoiselle. Surprise, elle voulut reculer mais la prise du jeune homme l'attirait. Il se releva en veillant à garder les lèvres au plus près du doigt pour capter la larme de thé.

- Ca va, ça va, bailla-t-il. Je vais le prendre.

Il lâcha son assistante et prit la tasse qui lui était destinée. Yakumo massa son poignet légèrement rosi.

- Je suis désolé, dit-elle comme une enfant prise en flagrant délit.

- C'est rien, c'est rien, ria-t-il. Tu as su faire preuve d'innovation pour me réveiller.

- Je t'ai réveillé, débita t-elle à vive allure. Je n'aurais pas dû...

- Tu as bien fait, au contraire.

Tout sourire pour elle, il entama sérieusement son thé. L'apprentie arborait une mine coupable, avec le doigt aux lèvres qu'elle suçotait. Revigoré par la boisson, il posa une main sur l'épaule de Yakumo.

- Ça m'a ouvert de nouvelles voies de pensées. Je suis d'attaque à reprendre le manga. On finit nos tasses et on s'y met à fond.

- Hmm, s'égailla -telle en hochant la tête.

Harima fini sa tasse d'une traite Alors que Yakumo n'avait que quelques gorgées pour vider la sienne. Ils reposèrent leurs récipients sur le plateau avec synchronisme ce qui vola un sourire à l'assistante. Elle se leva et reprit sa place devant la table basse.

- Go ! exclama Harima motivé.


	2. Chapter 2

**Une pluie soudaine**  
,Kenji Harima et tsukamoto Yakumo, School Rumble.

De lost.  
Disclaimer : Aucun être, même fictif, n'est ma possession.

- Haaaaaa! extériorisa Harima tout sourire à genoux. Ça fait du bien.

Il leva la tête vers son assistante qui lui rendit le sourire. Elle hocha de la tête pour confirmer ses dires. Yakumo suivit, avec attention, son compagnon se lever une main contre la moto.

- Bon! Reposés et Désaltérés, on peut reprendre la route.

Harima saisit son blouson de cuir pour s'en vêtir alors que la demoiselle, débarrassée des cannettes de sodas, se rapprochait du véhicule. Yakumo sentit du froid sur son cou (une). Un autre touché glacé (deux) sur son poignet lui révéla la réalité qu'elle tenta de saisir une paume orientée vers le haut (trois, quatre).

- De la pluie, murmura-t-elle en levant le visage vers le ciel.

Mis en garde, Harima fit une pause et eut confirmation (cinq, six, sept) des dires de son assistante. Elle put voir le contraste entre la masse de nuages grisonnant et l'espace bleu clair qui les avait dupé (huit neuf). Soudain sa vision fut obstruée.

Le jeune homme venait de la couvrir de son blouson. Elle baissa la tête pour le voir déployer une toile de ciré sur la selle de cuir (système miniature de store copyright Akira). Yakumo senti sa main appuyer sur son dos, dès qu'il eut fini.

- Allons nous abriter, ordonna-t-il avec douceur.

Ce qu'ils firent dans un abribus peu loin des distributeurs de boisson alors que la pluie battait fortement. Harima tentait d'essorer ses cheveux, dos appuyé à l'un des panneaux de bois tandis que Yakumo plaçait le blouson entre ses bras. Elle le lui tendit dès qu'il cessa ses manipulations capillaires.

- Merci, bredouilla-t-elle.

- Attends... souffla-t-il en retirant son t-shirt trempé.

L'assistante n'aurait pas cru voir cela. Elle detourna le regard. Mais un court instant, vu qu'il prit le blouson de ses mains et l'enfila. Elle s'était rapprochée pour facilité l'échange. Il attacha le haut mouillé autour de sa taille.

- de rien, répondit-il finalement fouillant ses poches. C'est bien

Il sortit un mouchoir de tissu et saisit Yakumo au cou de l'autre main, la rapprochant encore de lui. Elle rougit au contact et n'offrit aucune résistance. Le mangaka lui leva le visage en montant sa main sous son menton. Il essuya une trace d'eau qui partait du front pour arriver sur la joue.

- la première fois que je te vois porter du maquillage. Fallait pas que la pluie gâche cela.

Il avait remarqué que les lèvres de Yakumo brillaient, un peu plus, d'un petit gloss discret. Harima avait remarqué son regard un peu plus vif, accentué par un peu de mascara. Les mains serrées entre elles, la jeune femme ouvrit les lèvres pour réagir. Mais rien ne sortit.

- Tu n'as pas vraiment besoin d'artifices.

Les yeux de Yakumo tentaient de percer la teinte sombre de ses lunettes de soleil. Si elle ne pouvait pas lire ses pensées, elle espérait tant de la sincérité de son regard.

- ha la pluie a cessé, dit-il en regardant la route.

- Oui, confirma Yakumo à voix basse.

Ils quittèrent leur abri pour prendre la route du retour de leur ballade en quête d'inspiration.

Fin


	3. Chapter 3

**Fièvre rêvée**,  
Kenji Harima et Tsukamoto Yakumo, School Rumble.

De Lost.  
Disclaimer : Aucun être, même fictif, n'est ma possession.

Elle avançait à ses cotés, les mains tenant un sachet. Harima portait le plus gros paquet. Yakumo, porta une main pour faire de l'ombre à ses yeux en regardant le ciel. Un espace où les nuages cachaient régulièrement le soleil.

Mais pour elle, l'astre du jour semblait briller sans interruption. La demoiselle essuya, au passage, une goutte de sueur (une) qui avait perlé sur son front. Elle commençait à ralentir sa marche.

Harima avançait paisiblement, réfléchissant à la progression de son manga. Il n'y porta plus son attention que lorsque l'ombre de Yakumo lui fut devenue invisible. Le jeune homme s'arrêta et se retourna. Il vit une Yakumo, à la respiration profonde, qui fixait le sol. Une sueur (deux) roulait sur sa tempe.

- Yakumo ? S'inquiéta t-il.

Trop tard, son dernier pas tremblant posa souci.

- Harima... souffla-t-elle en s'écroulant.

En un éclair, il la rattrapa dans ses bras. Le mangaka tint sa tête pour voir son visage, trop rouge. Il la secoua en l'appelant mais aucun succès. L'inconscience de son assistance le poussa à agir vite.

Il amassa les paquets dans une main et la souleva dans ses bras. Harima se mit à courir vers le seul médecin qu'il connaissait, celui qui avait soigné sa blessure dans le dos, et, heureusement très proche.

Le coulissement du shôgi réveilla Yakumo. Des bruits de pas et des voix se faisaient entendre non loin, sans qu'elle puisse les reconnaître. La plus jeune des Tsukamoto ouvrit les yeux, découvrant un plafond impersonnel qui lui parut familier. Tournant la tête, elle fit tomber le tissue humide, placé sur son front, et put affirmer se trouver dans sa propre chambre.

La porte coulissante claqua. Elle se mit en position assise, avec difficulté, dévoilant un pyjama qu'elle s'étonna de porter. Yakumo regarda à la porte où elle put reconnaître son compagnon.

- Harima.. Bredouilla-t-elle toute groggy

À l'appel, il se retourna, le regard indécis entre joie et tristesse. Yakumo vit apparaître les pensées, si longtemps tenues silencieuses de son ami. Mais elle n'eut pas loisir de les lire. Sa vue se brouilla et elle perdit la force de se tenir ainsi

Harima se précipita pour stopper sa chute. Une main sur son cou, l'autre dans son dos, Il la retint.

- Yakumo, répondit-il en la reposant lentement.

Il remit la couverture sur elle, la cachant jusqu'a cou. Elle sortit sa main dans une tentative de stopper Harima. Mais ce fut lui qui la stoppa. Main dans la main, ils s'immobilisèrent.

- Je suis désolée, dit-elle fixant le plafond.

- Non, c'est moi qui le suis. J'aurais du le remarquer avant.

- Mais...

Elle voulu regarder son visage, voir si les pensés qu'elle avait vu n'était pas dues à la fièvre. Mais Harima couvrit les yeux de la jeune femme avec sa main.

- Chuuuut, siffla-t-il doucement. Tu dois te reposer.

Elle ne dit rien. Yakumo remit sa tête dans sa position initiale et respirait doucement par sa bouche. La chaleur ressentie sur son visage, au travers de la main d'Harima, faisait taire tous ses doutes ou inquiétudes.

- Je reste avec toi, murmura-t-il en serrant un peu plus la main de Yakumo.

Elle eut un sourire au delà de sa maladie, de sa fatigue, au-delà de tout.


	4. Chapter 4

**Eclats nocturnes**,  
Kenji Harima et Tsukamoto Yakumo, School Rumble.

De Lost.  
Disclaimer : Aucun être, même fictif, n'est ma possession.

À la faveur de la lumière lunaire, Harima suivait à rythme lent le chemin de la falaise, son matériel de dessin sous le bras. Yakumo l'accompagnait silencieusement, le ressac des vagues en fond sonore.

L'équipe traversait un sous bois qui les mettait à l'abri du vent. Sans l'éclairage astral, leur progression n'aurait pu se faire. Une fois arrivé en zone dégagée, il marqua une pause. Il se tourna vers la mer le regard perdu dans le ciel étoilé. Elle s'arrêta, observant la stature de son accompagnateur.

- Yakumo, je suis désolé.

Son cou pivota juste pour voir le visage soucieux de sa partenaire. Il se frotta les cheveux de sa main libre sous l'effet de la gêne.

- Tu pars à la mer pour t'amuser et te détendre. Pis moi, je viens t'accaparer tout ton temps avec mon manga.

Elle tendit une main timide vers lui. Il avait déjà le regard perdu dans l'obscur horizon.

- Mais... tenta-t-elle de répliquer.

- Tu n'as même pas pu sentir les chaleurs du soleil sur ta peau.

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussi vite pour laisser place à une idée. Une action. Ses mains, puis sa joue, se posèrent sur le dos du jeune homme. Dans l'élan, elle se retrouva collée tout contre lui. Harima tendit ses muscles aux contacts.

- C'est chaud ... souffla t-elle les yeux fermés.

- Yakumo ?

Harima cherchait à avoir un contact visuel de la demoiselle. À l'interpellation, elle prit conscience de l'ambiguïté du fait. Elle se détacha et fit quelques petits pas en arrière, le visage vers le sol, les joues rosies, le regard caché par ses cheveux.

- ... Je ... Je ... faisais ça... enfant, quand ma soeur se plaignait de pas pouvoir faire de bain de soleil lors des mauvais temps ...

Elle dit cela avec des coups d'oeil vers le Mangaka qui s'était retourné pour lui faire face. Il arborait un sourire. Harima se savait pardonner.

- Ha... Je vois. Mon petit frère aussi... Alors un jour, je lui ai dit…

Il pointa son index sur le buste de la demoiselle avenante. Elle se figea au doux impact, sa respiration se stoppa un instant. Son regard ne quittant pas le sien enfin se fixant sur les lunettes de soleil.

- Tu as du coeur! Même pas le soleil ne saurait concurrencer cela.

En retirant son doigt Harima eu un rire. Le rythme cardiaque de Yakumo put revenir à la normal. Le chef de cordée repris la marche.

- Bah depuis il s'est plus jamais plaint. Enfin pas à proximité de moi en tout cas.

Yakumo sourit et entama le pas de son ami. Leur périple fut de très courte durée. Ils étaient arrivés à une pointe de la formation rocheuse, un petit plateau herbeux avec un banc en plein milieu.

- Enfin ! dit-il en scrutant rapidement la vue. Et en plus y'a de quoi s'asseoir.

- Pratique, lui répondit-elle

Il acquiesça et se dirigea vers son futur siège. Il s'installa pour pouvoir dessiner au plus vite. Support, feuille, plume et encrier, tout pour laisser libre court à son talent.

- Tu arriveras à dessiner juste au clair de lune ? Interrogea Yakumo d'une voix légère

- Je suis inspiré, c'est largement suffisant. Au pire j'ai une lampe de poche.

Harima commença à griffonner jetant, parfois, des coups d'oeil au dessus de son support. Son assistante était restée au bord de la falaise, profitant de la vue. La mer était calme et l'astre nocturne se reflétait comme sur un miroir.

Il dessinait la vue à partir du banc, prenant en compte la spectatrice. Il s'était convaincu que ça ferait un bon sujet de référence. Ces cheveux, attachés par un élastique, balancés par le vent doux, avaient quelque chose d'hypnotique.

Yakumo s'étira et Harima s'amusa de cette vision. La lune était suffisamment basse pour qu'on puisse penser qu'elle tentait de l'attraper.

- L'aubergiste, elle nous a vraiment conseillé un bon coin, s'exprima-t-elle.

- Ha ça, oui. On peut carrément sentir le romantisme planer dans ce lieu.

Harima ne leva pas la tête pour dire cela, trop concentré à matérialiser sa pensée. Il ne put donc pas voir Yakumo se rapprocher. La luminosité baissa sur sa feuille. Pensant à un petit nuage dans le ciel, l'artiste plongea sa plume dans l'encrier avec un peu d'énervement.

Il sentit un contact sur sa joue, une prise chaleureuse sur sa joue. Il leva la tête. Le jeune homme vit clair à cet instant. Yakumo lui avait enlevé ses lunettes de sa main libre.

Et ce qu'Harima vit le marquera toute sa vie. La lune auréolait le visage de Yakumo dont les yeux rouges luisaient dans une nuance envoûtante. Les ombres sur sa peau faisaient un jeu de lumières tamisées qui appelait à une situation plus intime.

Elle n'aurait jamais cru lire un jour une telle pensée venant du rebelle. Une pensée à la faire rougir.

_ "Fantastiquement attirante... Yakumo..." _

En bon artiste qu'il était son envie fut de poser sur le papier, sa vision.

Mais par malheur son actuel dessin souffrait de trois taches d'encre. Il avait trop trempé sa plume et l'avait inconsciemment mené à la feuille pour dessiner.

- Mince ! S'écria-t-il

L'assistante, éloigna l'encrier des grand mouvements du Mangaka. Par chance le personnage ne fut pas touché par les éclats.

- Je suis désolé je voulais juste que tu y vois plus clairement, s'excusa Yakumo.

- Et tu as bien fait dit-il en songeant à la vision. Faut pas te sentir coupable alors que c'est moi qui aie fait une gaffe.

Harima pris une feuille blanche tout en souriant à Yakumo. Elle s'assit à ses côtés et posa la réserve d'encre entre eux. Il redessinât le paysage tout simplement. L'artiste fit deux autres angles du décor, et ils partirent.

Harima ne dessina pas la vision, préférant préserver la magie. L'esprit du ténébreux, resta de nouveau silencieux pour Yakumo qui décida d'attribuer la "pensée" à un secret du lieu.


	5. Chapter 5

**Plat épicé**,  
Kenji Harima et Tsukamoto Yakumo, School Rumble.

De Lost.  
Disclaimer : Aucun être, même fictif, n'est ma possession.

Yakumo s'affairait dans la cuisine de l'appartement du professeur Osakabe. Déjà prise plusieurs fois au dépourvu par le peu d'aliments trouvable dans le lieu de vie, elle était venue cette fois-ci avec ses ingrédients et son propre tablier. L'assistante avait prévu un plat de curry pour satisfaire l'appétit de son mangaka et le sien, au dîner.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge et bailla légèrement. La session de dessin avait été plus absorbante que d'habitude et la notion de temps avait eu moins d'emprise sur le duo. À 1 heures du matin, elle se retrouvait, donc, à faire le repas.

Le riz ne nécessitait aucunement son attention grâce au cuiseur. La viande de porc était dorée et moelleuse, soit prête. Donc elle pouvait ainsi se concentrer sur la pièce maîtresse du plat: la sauce. Agrémenté de légumes divers, l'intérieur de la casserole avait des allures de chaos infernal, mais le parfum dégagé projetait plus les senteurs d'un Eden retrouvé.

Faisant danser sa queue de cheval, Yakumo remuait la sauce pour éviter que rien ne soit perdu de ce liquide aguicheur. Sans lâcher sa cuillère en bois, elle saisit le récipient de la touche final au bouquet culinaire. Avec habilité elle déboucha la bouteille de tabasco en usant que de son index et de son pouce, faisant presque sauter le bouchon au final.

Elle cessa ses mouvements de cercle avec la cuillère et fixa son regard sur la fiole qu'elle penchait au-dessus de la casserole. Une goutte s'échappa (une), aventureuse et solitaire. Un moment plus tard, elle fut suivit par sa plus dévouée amie (deux). Yakumo devait faire attention à en mettre suffisamment pour le palet d'Harima mais pas trop quand même car elle ne le supporterait pas. Elle commença à compter dans sa tête, ne regardant que le goulot d'où apparaissait le fluide épicé.

Trois.

Quatre.

Cinq…

Elle ne continua pas le décompte. Prise au piège dans sa concentration, succombant à la fatigue, le cordon bleu avait finit par entrer en hypnose. Elle en sortit à la faveur de la main d'Harima tenant la sienne. Surprise, L'assistante lâcha la cuillère et recula. Dans la promiscuité de la dite cuisine, elle buta contre le corps athlétique de son partenaire.

- Du calme, dit-il paisiblement.

Harima lui posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule et récupéra la bouteille de la prise nerveuse de sa compagne.

- Tu as failli verser toute la bouteille, ajouta-t-il en reposant la fiole sur le plan de travail. Enfn pour ce qu'il en reste dedans...

- Désolée, souffla-t-elle doucement en baissant la tête.

- Hé, Yakumo.

Elle dirigea son visage vers celui d'Harima. Si proche qu'elle pouvait voir son regard doux au travers des verres fumés des lunettes. Il lui souriait tout simplement mais elle ne put y répondre, rongée par sa faute.

- Tout va bien. Y'a pas eu d'accident et c'est pas une petite sauce piquante qui va gâcher ton excellente cuisine.

L'expression faciale de la demoiselle s'éclaira, autant pour le compliment sur ses préparations que par les mots rassurants de son vis-à-vis. Elle hocha de la tête pour lui répondre, puis soudainement, rougit. Le cordon bleu se rendit compte qu'elle était toujours dans un corps à corps chaleureux avec un Harima qui ne semblait pas s'en plaindre. D'un pas, Yakumo se remit aux fourneaux, se délestant de la main du vigoureux lycéen.

- C'est, pour ainsi dire, prêt.

- Haaaa, ça fait plaisir à entendre, s'exclama-t-il.

Harima passa son regard de la marmite à sa complice, une dernière fois puis se dirigea vers la table. Il s'arrêta, se retourna et fouilla tiroirs et placards en quête de couverts et verres. Consciencieux, il fit une étape de plus au frigo pour prendre une boisson fraîche. Ainsi notre valeureux garçon, se retrouve à préparer la table, simplement. Il tira la chaise qui lui donnerait une vue sur sa collègue. Il s'assis enchanté par le fumet qui emplissait la pièce.

Elle s'affairait entre les assiettes, le riz, la viande et le curry. Le ténébreux se régalait de ce spectacle dont la pièce maîtresse restait, à ses yeux, le balancement du fleuve de cheveux. Un vrai métronome chaotique jusqu'à ce qu'elle vienne à lui avec deux assiettes. Yakumo posa les offrandes avec la délicatesse qui lui était inné. Harima n'avait d'yeux que pour le plat qui s'annonçait un délice.

- Mmhh Yakumo ! dit-il en humant le mets. Pour tes plats, on se donnerait faim.

Elle eut un rictus léger, doux, fin pour ce compliment. Une merveille sonore qui détacha l'attention de son plat. Son visage si paisible, avait pris une teinte de gaieté qui éblouit le ténébreux. Du jamais vu, au point qu'Harima vu son assistante s'asseoir dans un ralenti visuel qui lui coupa le souffle.

- Bon appétit, lui dit-elle.

- Heu. Merci, répondit-il dans un double hoquet. A toi aussi.

- Merci.

Qui sait ce qu'elle aurait pu lire si elle avait regarder son mangaka tout en s'asseyant. Mais Harima attaquait déjà le met qui lui était offert. Il pris deux cuillerées de suite et pris un temps pour mâcher et avaler tout cela.

- Troooooop bon ! Pis le tabasco qui attise bien tout ça. Fioouu, sa redonne de l'énergie. Bravo Yakumo

- Merci …répondit-elle timidement.

L'incident "tabasco" lui était totalement sorti de la tête. Elle en avait définitivement trop mis, pour elle en tout cas. La réaction de son compagnon en était le signe. Il mangeait mais faisait des pauses entre chaque bouchée. Ça aurait pu être parce qu'il en savourait chacune. Mais elle a fait un essai, concluant mais pas dans le bon sens. Elle essaya de trouver une solution à ce problème.

- Alors ? Yakumo, faut pas laisser refroidir ton plat. Faut tout manger pendant que c'est encore chaud.

Elle hocha de la tête pour répondre et pris une bouchée de belle taille. A peine le curry disparu de la cuillère, ses joues prirent une teinte rosée. Le regard insistant d'Harima l'incita à prendre une deuxième bouché. Ses joues virèrent rouges.

- Ha ha Tu en rougis tellement c'est bon.

Elle ne put que hocher de la tête. Et le jeune homme s'en satisfit, retournant continuer le fameux festin. Yakumo tenta de se servir de l'eau le plus normalement possible, mais le verre tremblait dans sa main. Légèrement soulagée, elle regarda fixement son assiette. Par la pensée, arriverait-elle à faire disparaître le curry qui lui semblait en sur quantité ? Malheureusement non.

Harima avait fini de son côté, il se leva en emportant son assiette vide. Voyant l'assiette de Yakumo peu entamée, il lui posa sa main sur sa tête.

- Il faut manger, on aura besoin de toute l'énergie possible pour finir.

Il continua sa route. Yakumo se senti motivée par la phrase du mangaka. Et elle se força à avaler un maximum de bouchées avant qu'il ne revienne. À son retour, il retrouva son assistante, devant son plat vide mais dans un état alarmant.

- Yakumo ? Yakumo ? L'interpella-t-il en ramenant vers lui le visage rouge de son assistante.

- …Trop épicé… fut tout ce qu'elle arriva à articuler.

- Mais fallait me le dire si tu supportes pas les plats pimentés, dit-il en la sortant de table.

Elle pouvait voir le visage inquiet de son ami et le laissa faire sans rien dire. Il la souleva pour la transporter dans ses bras. Il pris le couloir et entra dans la chambre.

- Je suis désolé, Yakumo, et moi qui ai insisté …

Il la déposa délicatement, sur son lit. Prenant soin de vérifier qu'elle était à son aise, il sortit de la chambre. La demoiselle resta seule, à réfléchir pourquoi elle avait fait cela. Harima revint une cuillère et un pot en plastique en main.

- C'est de la crème glacée, celle d'Itoko. Elle se les réserve en les cachant bien au font du freezer. Je les aient repérés depuis longtemps mais bon, faut mieux pas chercher les ennuis avec elle.

Dans l'intervalle du petit discours il s'était assis au bord du lit, avait ouvert le pot et planté la cuillère dedans.

- Oh t'inquiète pas, elle comprendra la situation. Bin sinon… Pas grave. La glace atténuera les effets indésirables.

Harima ne vit pas Yakumo faire de geste pour prendre le pot. Il compris que c'était encore trop tôt pour qu'elle se débrouille seule. Il présenta une cuillerée de la crème glacée. Elle écarta ses lèvres et il y fit glisser la dose de fraîcheur qui fit le plus grand bien sur son assistante. Ainsi disparut le contenu du pot.

Le mangaka resta sur le lit fixant la table de travail. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne pour attirer son attention. Il la regarda.

- Le manga… dit-elle d'une voix très faible.

Il lui fit un grand sourire. Yakumo écarquilla légèrement les yeux en voyant les pensées du ténébreux apparaîtrent.

_Yakumo fait tant pour moi… je dois la ménager_

- Là je peux me débrouiller en solo pour l'instant. Repose toi. Je te réveillerais dès que j'aurais besoin de tes services.

_Sa santé avant tout. Pour elle…_

Harima se leva en déposant doucement la main de la demoiselle. Et il s'installa à la table basse de façon a rester dans le champ visuel de son assistante. Elle le regarda s'affairer en silence sur les feuilles. Le mangaka offrait parfois un regard accompagné d'un sourire. Mais la fatigue emporta Yakumo dans le sommeil.

Cette nuit là, Harima ne réveilla pas la belle.


	6. Chapter 6

Feuille volante,  
Harima Kenji et Tsukamoto Yakumo, de School Rumble

De Lost.  
Disclaimer: aucun être, même fictif, n'est ma possession.  
Note: je vous conseil de relire le chapitre 68 ou de revoir l'épisode 20 de la saison de School Rumble afin de bien apprécier la lecture.

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit aisément sous sa force dévoilant devant lui une partie du toit de l'école. Il l'avait déjà ouvert cents fois, mais jamais il ne s'était lassé de ce passage. Le vent vient le défier, faisant pression sur le jeune homme, mais ne parvient qu'a jouer avec les bouts de tissue. Harima se tenait droit et fier quand la porte se referma derrière lui. 

Yakumo observa l'entrée en scène du ténébreux. A ses yeux rubis, les cheveux de son camarade entamaient au rythme du vent, une danse obscure où ses doigts à elle voudraient être cavalières. Mais l'idée s'échappa quand elle pu voir son reflet sur les verres teintés d'Harima.

- Yo, salua tout simplement le jeune homme.

- Désolé de te faire venir jusqu'ici, dit expressément la demoiselle en se penchant légèrement.

- Non non , ça pose aucun problème.

- Mais mon appel t'a surpris ? dit-elle en relevant la tête.

- Ha ça oui, c'est pas souvent que je reçois l'appel d'une si belle fille.

Harima ponctua sa phrase d'un petit rire heureux tout en se frottant ces cheveux. Ce compliment, difficilement discret, provoqua un léger rosissement sur les joues. Yakumo eut le regard fuyant et se perdait dans une quête sur ce qu'elle pourrait répondre. Mais le jeune homme la rattrapa.

- Sinon qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi? Un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- ha oui. Dit-elle reprenant le cours des choses et fouillant une grande enveloppe. Je me suis lancé dans un projet manga de mon côté et j'aimerais ton avis.

- Ca réveille des souvenirs…

Yakumo fut interpellée par cette phrase. Elle déporta son attention de ses feuilles le temps d'un regard. Un regard qui fut vite suivie par un autre regard beaucoup plus long juste après avoir retirer une feuille de l'enveloppe. Sa vision se portait sur un homme plongé dans une belle nostalgie. Le regard perdu au loin, le sourire abstrait, la respiration profonde et silencieuse, Harima se souvenait d'un autre temps.

- Commençons par ceci, dit timidement l'apprentie en tendant le crayonné.

- Okay, lui répondu l'artiste d'une voix enjoué portant son regard sur elle.

Mais Harima n'eut pas le loisir de tendre la main pour récupérer l'objet. Un vent fort souffla, emportant la feuille loin du destinataire.

- Merde!!! Shoota l'ex-délinquant qui s'élança à sa poursuite

L'instant d'Harima l'avait poussé à courir pour intercepter le bout de papier. Mais le volatile avait pris de la hauteur. Arrivé en bout de toit, il ne lui restait qu'à grimper le grillage de protection pour avoir une chance d'attraper sa cible. Il voulu monter sur la petite balustrade mais son geste fut stopper.

De ses fins bras, Yakumo l'enserrait le buste avec plus d'énergie qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Voyant le papier hors de portée, le jeune homme se résigna et lâcha la rambarde. Mais elle n'avait pas lâché. Ces mains accroché au T-shirt et les poignets l'un sur l'autre. Elle posa sa tête contre le dos d'Harima.

- J'aurais pu l'attraper…

Son regard suivait le vol du dessin et sa voix portait du regret. Yakumo serra ses prises sur le tissu.

- C'était dangereux.

Harima perçu le tremblement dans la voix de la demoiselle. Il Ferma les yeux et réduisit sa respiration.

- Yakumo, murmura t-il le plus doucement qu'il pouvait.

Elle lâcha le t-shirt. Ses mains glissèrent sur le tissu formant des courbes du buste aux hanches. Elle recula d'un pas et rompit tout contact. Harima, de nouveau libre de mouvement, se retourna. Tête basse, les mains jointes, la jeune femme gardait les yeux fermés.

Désarmé face à cela, le ténébreux fit un pas hésitant. Il posa une main sur la chevelure soyeuse de Yakumo. Ce geste se transforma en une caresse qui mourut sur le cou de la belle. Avec une légère poussé, le jeune homme colla la tête de la demoiselle contre lui.

- Tu écoutes mon cœur ? demanda t-il dans un murmure.

Elle hocha de la tête. Pris de court par l'enchaînement de ses propres actes, Harima fit au plus simple.

- Ecoute le jusqu'à ce que tu sois rassurée.

Yakumo écouta les battements de l'organe en silence, les yeux toujours clos. Ils étaient forts mais restaient agréable. Le rythme était légèrement accéléré. Une combinaison qui faisait penser à une activité qui mêle amusement et joie. Se laisser envoûter par cette mélodie, vous pousserait à agir.

- L'ajout d'un baiser serait parfait là, souffla t-elle

Elle garda les yeux fermés.

**Fin

* * *

**

Merci pour votre lecture. J'espère qu'elle vous aura été agréable et émouvante dans une certaine mesure.  
Merci pour vos reviews. Elles me seront toujours et à jamais merveilleuses.  
Merci.  
Et  
Pardon.  
Pardon pour les délais.  
Pardon pour tout les OOC sous ma plume.  
Pardon pour toutes les fautes d'accord, d'orthographe, de syntaxe.


End file.
